


Two Weeks Tops

by MoonisthenewKira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, based on another's work, full permission though i promise, my only contribution to this fandom, pretty anti-shadowhunter, vampire trash babies i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonisthenewKira/pseuds/MoonisthenewKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another perspective of the fantastic fic "Where do we go from here?" written by scalira. This is an alternate perspective of someone at that fateful Clave meeting and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks Tops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where do we go from here?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787435) by [scalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira). 



Arya Fuchs hated Clave meetings. They were rarely even _meetings_ , more like just a gathering to inflict more rules upon the Downworlders, and she knew this one would probably be no different. Generally Magnus Bane and Ragnor Fell attended these, being High Warlock of Brooklyn and his straight man. However, Ragnor was dead and Magnus ditched… again. Thus, she and another warlock from Queens were chosen this time. Magnus blew up her phone telling her to go in his place and tell him all the details after. Not details of the meeting, but of the drama that happened. Naturally.

Clave meetings tended to be unfair, two shadowhunters per one downworlder, and sometimes a four to one ratio. This one wasn’t as bad, but still bad. Arya busied herself with fixing her hair and making conversation with the wolves from the Jersey pack. All conversation ceased when the vampires appeared. She had heard of Raphael Santiago and his fledgling; the release of Camille was something that created waves throughout the downworld.

The meeting began simple enough, the discussion was about amending a law allowing the massacre of her kind with little repercussions. Naturally, everyone except the Nephilim wanted this modified or repealed, even though they all knew it would stay. Arya watched as Raphael slipped into the role as a leader of a clan, his speech clear and thought out, demanding the attention of all in the room. Of course, it was short lived. Nephilim hated their spotlight being stolen, especially by one they saw as lesser. A fairly ugly shadowhunter saw the opportunity to remind the acting clan leader that the previous, Camille, found the debated law important.

“Of course she did,” Arya whispered to her companion, who nodded.

“With a past like hers, agreeing with the Nephilim made it easier for her to live, that’s for sure,” the other agreed. They both quieted when the skeevy Nephilim was accused of sleeping with Camille after he made an unspoken threat towards the fledgling, an accusation that made the non-shadowhunter part of the meeting snort and titter in excitement.  It was never a meeting without someone getting pissed, and insults thrown, and clearly this was what Magnus meant by ‘details’.

And there it was, the shadowhunter going for his blade, about ready to lunge at Raphael. His fledgling, ‘Simone?’ it didn’t matter, stepped in front of his sire and leader, fangs out and in a crouch. Arya’s eyebrows went up in surprise at the threat that spilled from his lips, tinted with promise of fulfillment. A single touch on the arm soothed the fledgling back to a human visage. Interesting. The whole hall broke out into conversation after the two vampires disappeared through the portal. Arya took the chaos as a chance to text Magnus the events that happened. His response did not disappoint and it took most of her control not to snort loudly.

[From: Magnus] I give them a week before theyre fucking

[From: Magnus] Two tops

 

His predictions didn’t come true, much to his disappointment.

 

* * *

 

 

Arya wasn’t expecting the call from the Clave. Then again, a call from the Clave is something no one could predict. The douchebag of a Nephilim (well, the one that was even more of an ass than the angel-children normally were), Oliver, was found dead. Decapitated. And the culprit was none other than the fledgling. She got better information from her sources close to the clan, where more details came to light. The call was to have her as a witness for the trial. A trial that was bound to be rigged but a trial nonetheless. So she went, even if it was to give the fledgling a semblance of hope.

Of course Magnus was there, who else would defend the vampire? Especially since it was no secret that he and Raphael were at least friends.

“So, Arya Fuchs, tell us your account of the events at the Clave meeting?” Magnus was dressed as extravagantly as ever, parading around the courtroom as if it was his second home.

“It was a normal meeting, discussing a policy.” Gods, her face was hurting with the fake smiles she gave all the shadowhunters in attendance. “The deceased began insulting the accused. As his hand went to his blade of course Simon was going to protect his sire. And then the deceased went and kidnapped Raphael with an intent to kill. As you all know,” she faced the Clave members, black-lipsticked mouth curving into a mocking smile, “If the sire dies, so does the fledgling. Simon was acting in self-preservation. Did you expect him not to? The shadowhunter, Oliver, yes? Oliver was a threat to his sire. To his own life. You all saw the injuries, he would have died to save his sire and clan leader.” Arya settled her hands on the podium, signaling to Magnus that she was finished. The older warlock dismissed her and she went back to her seat. Almost everyone at that fateful meeting was there testifying. Even the werewolves were backing Simon, showing how monumental this trial was. Court was adjourned with a promise that the verdict would be given swiftly.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks. Two weeks later she heard that Simon was acquitted. The ruling explained the uncharacteristically long time it took for it to be announced. It was yet another thing that made huge waves in the downworld communities. The first to get out unscathed from a Clave-sanctioned trial. To have killed a precious Nephilim and not be killed himself. And obviously, Magnus took most of the credit despite her seeing shadowhunters testifying for Simon. Word on the street also was that he was received back into the New York clan with open arms and thanks. With a grin she sent a text to Magnus.

[To: Magnus] Your wager was incorrect, sir.

[To: Magnus] It has been three weeks and still nothing.

The other warlock’s groan could be heard across Brooklyn.

[From: Magnus] According to Biscuit, Sampson’s in love with him

[From: Magnus] End of the month. Tops    


End file.
